This invention relates generally to packaging of fruit, and more particularly to a protective package for individual pieces of fruit, such as single apples.
The expense and handling of fruit, and especially prime apples, for example, creates a need for their protection, as during transport and other handling prior to reception by the consumer. Also, protective gift packaging or packaging for other purposes is frequently needed. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,127 and 4,556,147 disclose highly advantageous fruit packages; however, there is further need for packages that stack and that also accomodate and position fruit of different sizes and quantities.